The art has seen the use of bundling or cable ties for securing one or more articles. These ties may be formed of a wide variety of materials based on the particular application.
In certain industrial applications, due to a particular environment where a tie used, the tie must be formed of material capable of withstanding adverse conditions. Such conditions are found, for example, in marine and chemical plant environments.
The art has seen the use of stainless steel ties which allow a plurality of articles such as wires and cables to be bundled together. By virtue of the material forming the tie, the stainless steel tie is able to withstand these adverse environment. One example of a stainless steel cable tie useful in adverse environments is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,765,032 to Fortsch.
While these stainless steel ties serve adequately in withstanding the adverse environments encountered, many of the stainless steel ties require specialized tools to adequately secure the tie around the articles. Once secured with a tool, these ties are ordinarily not reusable. In situations where tools are not employed, the tie may not exhibit the requisite tensile strength necessary to maintain a secure engagement around the bundle.
It is, therefore, desirable to provide a bundling tie formed of stainless steel which can be securely maintained around a bundle of articles such as wires and cables without the need for using tools to effect such securement and which exhibits the requisite tensile strength.